The Tale of Frodo and Jayni
by Marie Dantes
Summary: This is an excerpt from the Red Book, it tells of Frodo and his love before and after the quest to destroy the ring. FOC
1. The Library

_This is something I wrote about a year and a half ago for my book project on LotR.  I recently came across the manuscript and decided to have a go with it again, expanding and revising and hopefully making it not quite so juvenile as it was before.  I hope you will enjoy it.  I tried to make it kind of like something you would find in the appendices back in the day, but now I'm just trying to make it an enjoyable read for you.  Read and Review!!!  Enjoy!_

An excerpt from the fifth volume of the Red Book which contains commentaries, genealogies, and various other pieces of information concerning the hobbit members of the Fellowship.  This story was recorded by Meriadoc the Magnificent, as was told him by his cousin Emily Took, who was a Goodbody, with a few added details by Mayor Gamgee.

**THE TALE OF FRODO AND JAYNI**

Jayni Goodbody was a young Hobbiton lass.  She and her sister Emila were beautiful, smart, and always the bright rays of sunshine wherever they went.  During early summer and late fall they often went with their father all over the Shire.  Their father was famous as a gardener, and his produce was very sought after, especially in Tuckborough and Buckland.  It was very pleasant to visit their cousins at Great Smials and Brandyhall, and the girls and their brothers were invited to parties there often.

Time wore on and Jayni and Emila grew even more beautiful.  Many a person in town would be heard to say as they passed, "You won't find two prettier girls in the entire Shire than those there lasses."  This didn't go unobserved by the lads around town either.  The girls continued to grow more delightful and beautiful.  Emila enjoyed the attention, while on the other hand, Jayni disliked all the attention, prying eyes, and showing off by the lads trying to catch her eye, and she retreated to the libraries, devouring the volumes found therein.  She was fascinated by the histories, facts and fictional stories there.

One morning she also became fascinated by a lad she'd occasionally seen there before.  She knew Frodo Baggins by sight, for he was often with her cousins Peregrin and Meriadoc scamping about the Shire.

Jayni wasn't the only one who took notice of the company she was keeping.  Frodo gradually steered towards Jayni as he searched for a book.  He was supposed to meet Merry and Pippin there in the library shortly, which he thought was an odd place for his cousins to choose.  But Frodo didn't mind so much, knowing that they would be late, as was usual; no doubt they probably hadn't even pulled themselves away from the table yet.

Frodo was very near Jayni now.  He grabbed a book off the shelf.  "Mind if I sit here:" he asked her, motioning to the chair next to her.

"Oh, no, by all means go ahead.  It's Frodo, isn't it," she smiled.

"Uh, yes," Frodo replied.  That smile, he'd never felt anything like when he saw her smile.  He hurriedly opened the book.

"So, Frodo, I see you like to read your books upside down," she said after a moment.  She smiled as his cheeks turned red and he turned over the book.

"Well, actually…"

"I guess I should try it some time," she smiled.  Jayni turned her book upside down.  "Hmm…I think it's actually more interesting this way."

Frodo was surprised at how much he felt at ease after about a quarter of an hour.  It was different than being with Merry and Pippin or Sam or Bilbo.  After a while, he finally asked, "What are you reading?"  He wasn't trying to break an awkward silence, because surprisingly, it wasn't awkward, he just wanted to know.

"_History of the Great Kings.  I found it on the topmost shelf in the far corner," Jayni said, though to tell the truth, she hadn't gotten far since Frodo arrived._

"Hmm…that's…nice," Frodo replied.  "You're interested in histories then?"

"Yes, quite so.  But I'm just generally addicted to the written word, especially lately.  I am partial to stories, as Father would always send my brothers and sister and my self off to bed after a story around the fire."

It was silent in the room again.  Frodo enjoyed the silence just as much as he did Jayni's voice.  "My Uncle Bilbo is a great story teller.  Have you ever heard the story of this adventure?"

"Not that I can remember.  I may have heard bits and pieces around here and there."

"That's probably true," Frodo laughed.  "But if you love stories, you should come to Bag End and hear dear old Bilbo tell it himself.  I must have heard it at least a hundred times or more, but I'm still fascinated by it!"

Frodo felt he was getting a little carried away and his cheeks started to redden again.  He stood to go out.  "Excuse me, but I am supposed to meet Merry and Pippin."  He hurried out of the library as quickly as he could.

"But-," he closed the door swiftly behind him.  Jayni frowned and stood and went over to one of the windows.  She had only been with the young Baggins for a little over a quarter of an hour, but already she felt as if she'd known Frodo much longer.  Before this encounter she'd only seen him occasionally around Hobbiton or at the Great Smials or Brandyhall.  But even when she attended parties they'd both been invited to she'd never met him.  She was always dancing, and when she wasn't dancing many lads surrounded her, which is why she'd begun to take to the library.  Mot many of the young hobbits ventured into the libraries, and that number was even less during a party.  She could tell Frodo had been absolutely genuine when he talked to her; he wasn't trying to impress or captivate her, just acted as a friend.

The moment Frodo closed the door behind him, he tripped and fell over two hobbits right at the door.

"Frodo!  What are you doing?" asked one of them.

"Well, I was coming to look for you and Merry, you fool of a Took!  You were supposed to meet me nigh a quarter of an hour ago!  What have you been up to?"

"Well, nothing," Merry answered.  "You should go back in there and continue talking with our dear cousin Jayni.  You know, we Brandybucks don't take kindly to people who are abrupt and unthorough with our eleventh cousin thrice removed!" Merry and Pippin smiled mischievously.

"But," Frodo stammered, "I thought we meant to go scouring the Shire for mushrooms!"

"What for?  Jayni's excellent father, the Master Farmer and Gardener Goodbody, has brought in bushels of them," Pippin laughed.

"So then you put Jayni up to this?"

"Of course not!  We put you up to it," Pippin answered.  "We had a fair guess she'd be here.  Now are you going to pass up such an opportunity for a sort of adventure as it were?"

"So you two have been listening to us the whole time?"

"Would you just go back in there already?"  Merry reopened the door and pushed Frodo inside.  "Shame we can't hear what's going on inside," Merry shrugged and Pippin nodded.

Jayni turned as she heard the door open and close again, and when she saw it was Frodo she hurried a tossed the book Frodo had been reading before back on the table where he'd left it.

"Miss Goodbody," Frodo tipped his head and began walking towards her.

"Master Baggins," Jayni giggled.  "Why so formal all of the sudden?  And I thought you were going to meet Merry and Pippin."

"Well, I've just been informed that they've left me already."

"I'm sorry!  I probably kept you too long!"

"No, no, it's alright.  I don't mind."

"No, really, is there anything I can do?  I want to make it up to you Frodo."

"Well, actually there is something you can do…"

"What is it?"

"Would you consider accompanying me on our own excursion this afternoon?  A picnic perhaps?"

She smiled, "I would love to."

Frodo smiled widely, almost in relief she thought.  He offered her his arm and they cake to leave the library.  Just as the got to the door, Frodo halted.

"What is it?" Jayni asked.

"We should go out the window and across the gardens," he said.  Jayni have him a questioning look.  "It's honestly quite faster.  Trust me.  Besides, it's more adventurous, and the gardens are so beautiful right now."

Jayni laughed, "Alright Frodo, lead the way."

So Frodo and Jayni slipped out the window, thus avoiding Merry and Pippin, who stayed at the door until Elevensies.


	2. The Picnic

Here is the next part of the story.  Sorry it's entirely short, but I did turn it into this from the measly paragraph that it was originally.  More in the next week or two.  I'm pretty sick, so probably really soon, as long as I don't sleep my days away.

While Frodo and Jayni were out on their picnic, they talked and laughed.  Jayni told Frodo about her brothers and sister; Frodo invited Jayni to he and Bilbo's grand birthday celebration and told her about some of the exciting plans and preparations.  They walked along the Brandywine as Jayni collected the sweet little pink flowers that grew in abundance in Buckland.  She weaved the blossoms together as Frodo watched.  Jayni mentioned that she had collected many of the seeds from the flower and was trying to grow them in her own garden in Hobbiton.  They both silently tried to decipher why they had never crossed paths before, both living in Hobbiton, both close to Merry and Pippin, both invited to the same parties.  Truth be told, it was because they both shied away from being thrown into the social scene.  Jayni hated the would-be suitors and Frodo preferred to mingle with his close friends.

"Jayni," Frodo said, "you are entirely different than what I thought you would be."

"Never judge a book by its cover."

Frodo chuckled, "I just expected you to be very quiet and even…even a bit melancholy," he added, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

"Because I don't behave like my sister," she smiled.  "That is quite understandable.  I don't like to be the center of attention, especially because it seems like almost all the male hobbits in the shire are competing for my attention, but none of them even know me."  Jayni laughed good naturedly.

They continued to walk along the lively Brandywine.  Jayni finished the flowered crown and gave it to a young lass nearby.  Jayni then did something that threw Frodo completely off guard.  When she came back to where he was standing and they presumed walking again, she on his right side, and she then took his hand in her left hand, and placed her right hand on the upper part of his arm.

He paused for a mere half-second while his heart skipped a beat and then they continued to walk thus through the afternoon back to Brandyhall.  Indeed, many a person assumed they had known each other for months and months, keeping it quite a secret.  This only aided the old gossips in their wanting to spread such news as fast as they could.  We must however note especially three hobbits who watched Frodo and Jayni's return.

Emilà Goodbody immediately upon seeing the Frodo and her sister coming back to Brandyhall squealed in delight, calling to her two companions to come have a look as well.  Merry and Pippin jumped up from where they were sitting, smoking pipeweed over a game of chess, and rushed to see.

"Ah ha!"  Merry exclaimed.

"I knew it would be an excellent match!"  Emilà said smiling widely.

"I don't know why didn't think of it before," Pippin added.  

"They really compliment each other entirely," Merry noted.

"Sadly though, there is only one flaw in this match," Emilà sighed.

"Neither of them will ever bring up the idea of marriage, though they ought to be married, that much is evident right now," Merry laughed.

Emilà shrugged, "There's enough time to consider such things later, we are in no hurry; she is young and he is not much older, and everyone knows that the Baggins are developing quite a knack for living to a great age."

Frodo and Jayni saw each other nearly everyday after that for a very long time.  The week after they went on their picnic, Jayni came to Bag End to hear about Bilbo's adventure.  Frodo watched as Jayni looked totally engrossed in listening to the story and Bilbo looked totally engrossed in telling it.  Bilbo was entirely taken with the young girl and told Frodo after she left that he entirely approved.

Ok, let me know what you think…yay for reviews-the breakfast of champions! You know what I mean!


End file.
